¡ A las corridas!
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Miki se unió al grupo de las porristas y Kenny y Cartman la espían cambiándose de ropa. Pesimo summary,entren y denle la oportunidad.


**¡Hola! Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo de "¡Las Fujoshis Al Ataque!",tengan aquí les dejo este One-Shot para que se rían en un buen que les guste.**

**Y como todos ya saben: Los personajes de SP no me pertenecen y los Oc's si me pertenecen.**

**¡Les dejo el One-Shot!**

* * *

- ¡Grrrrrrrr! ¿Porque me meten en esto?

La que dijo eso fue, Miki Rivas, una adolescente de 19 años, se quejaba porque...¿Como decirlo? Wendy y las chicas la convencieron de unirse al grupo de las porristas junto con su hermana, Sofi.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Te vas a divertir!-Dijo Bebe tomándola de un brazo-.

- ¡Aburridooooo!-Dijo la castaña-.

- No hay tiempo que perder,cambiémonos y salgamos...-Dijo Sofi-.

Las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse y Miki seguía quejándose.

- ¿Porque demonios le dijiste a Wendy de que si me podía unir al grupo?-Dijo de forma molesta-.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Es que a mi si me pareció divertido!-Exclamo la pelinegra-.

- ¿Porque estas aquí?-Dijo-.

- Vengo a apoyar a mi "hermanita"...-Dijo abrazando a su hermana-.

- ¡Esta bien! Lo haré...pero no porque ellas lo dijeron, lo hago por ti...-Dijo mientras se cambiaba-.

- ¡Bueno te veré en el gimnasio!-Dijo mientras se despedía-.

- ¡OK¡-Exclamo al ponerse la falda y atrase el cabello con una cola de caballo- _¡Carajo! Me pregunto porque Bebe y las chicas no se avergonzaran de la parte de arriba hasta el estomago..-_Dijo mientras pensaba-¡HEY! Ya ter-...mine...

Se había quedado en shock al ver a Kenny y Cartman,quienes temblaban del miedo al verla,ella tan solo hizo un gesto con una mano y dijo:

- ... Los dos tienen cinco segundos para salir corriendo ANTES de que les parta la cara...

Kenny tan solo miro a Cartman y dijo:

- ¡CORRE!-Exclamo a gritos y los dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguidos por la castaño MUY furiosa-.

* * *

_**Horas despues...**_

- ¡AUCH! ¡MI HERMOSO OJO!-Exclamo Kenny al ponerse hielo en el ojo negro que tenia por esta-.

- Tu te quejas,cabrón,mira como esa puta me dejo la boca...-Dijo Cartman mientras le mostraba la boca hinchada y con varios dientes rotos-.

- Si pero,me dejo un chichón mas grande que una pelota...-Se quejaba el rubio-.

En ese momento aparece Alex,el hermano de Miki y Sofi,sorprendido, vino y les pregunto:

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Que les paso?-Dijo bastante sorprendido,Kenny iba a hablar pero Cartman se le adelanto-.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABER LO QUE NOS PASO?! ¡KENNY QUISO VERLA CAMBIÁNDOSE Y ME METIÓ EN ESTE LIO! ¡POR SU CULPA ME PASO ESTO!-Exclamo muy furioso el culon- ¡VÁYANSE AL CARAJO! ¡YO ME VOY! ¡AUCH MI BOCA! ¡TU HERMANA ES UNA PUTA!

- ¡Hey! ¡A mi hermana no la insultas,culon!

Dicho esto,el culon se fue bastante furioso de lo ocurrido y Kenny se volvió hacia Alex y le pregunto:

- ¿Tu hermana ha sido ruda todo este tiempo?-Pregunto-.

- Jejje,creí que Sofi te lo había dicho,pero yo le enseñe a como defenderse...-Dijo el castaño-.

- ¡¿QUE?!-Exclamo el rubio-.

* * *

Miki estaba junto con su hermana,la castaña quejándose dijo:

- ¡AGH! Mis manos ya no las puedo sentir...-Dijo mientras se soba la mano-.

- Eso te pasa por golpear a Kenny y al culon...-Dijo la pelinegra con una ceja levantada-.

- Yo les dijo que dentro de cinco segundos les iba a romper la madre...-Dijo la castaña-.

- ¡WOW! Como se nota que tienes bastante fuerza...-Dijo una voz-.

- Oh,hola Craig...-Dijo Sofi-.

- ¿Tu que?-Pregunto la castaña-.

- Nada solo quiera verlas...-Dijo el pelinegro mostrando el dedo del medio-.

- ¡Si clarooo! Como si yo te gustara-Dijo con sarcasmo-.

- Naaa,yo no siento nada por una pecho plano como tu...-Dijo en tono burlón,al oír eso la chica volvió a enfurecer-.

- ¡CÁLLATE!-Dicho esto la lanzo una pelota directo hacia a el,golpeándolo-.

- ¡Auch! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!-Exclamo Craig tapándose-.

- ¡Te lo mereces!-Dijo Miki-.

- Nunca cambiara-Dijo Sofi negando con la cabeza-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado,dejen reviews.**


End file.
